


The Wolf Sheds His Coat By Sath（授翻）

by Rosguard



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 一起打怪, 原著向, 文化差异, 良师益友的变味
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosguard/pseuds/Rosguard
Summary: Sath太太的内桑时期弓盔原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298724拖了一学期的授翻......这个题目我无论咋翻都不对头（比如狼羞吾去脱他衣什么的......
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar





	The Wolf Sheds His Coat By Sath（授翻）

**Author's Note:**

> Sath太太的内桑时期弓盔  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298724
> 
> 拖了一学期的授翻......
> 
> 这个题目我无论咋翻都不对头（比如狼羞吾去脱他衣什么的......

图林拿出剃须刀烦躁地弹了弹，开始剃须——这是他从离开多瑞亚斯后第一次剃胡子。他的胡子把过去与现在分隔开来——他看起来成熟许多并不再被误认为精灵。他没有一个手下见过他嘴上无毛的样子。但当贝烈格把图林拉进重逢的拥抱脸颊交擦时大笑起来。

“你的脸全副武装把朋友和敌人一同攻击。刺猬要嫉妒你的尖刺了。”贝烈格说。

为这句话，图林拼命摆脱胡须。在剃须刀刮破下巴时，他诅咒自己的烦躁一边回头看看是否惊扰贝烈格的安眠。毕竟图林拥有Bar-en-Danwedh唯一一张舒服的床，和旅途劳累的朋友分享是必然的。

矮人从不剃须，这是这个破旧脏污的小镜子的极限了。图林不得不等到明早才能检查有没有残留的顽固胡茬。他不喜欢这个男孩气的镜像，眉头越发皱紧。

图林脱下衬衫和贝烈格一起躺上温暖得异乎寻常的床。床垫是密姆从秘密仓库的灰尘中找出来送给他的。贝烈格翻了个身——昏暗的灯光下他的容颜一如既往，而图林却感到自己匆匆改变。

这种亲密关系使他想起在多瑞亚斯最后几年中自己对贝烈格触摸的依恋，好像他是哪个苦命吟游诗人口中的多情主角似的。贝烈格看起来没有给图林任何实质回应。精灵似乎除了传宗接代就不再需要任何性行为了。而贝烈格最亲密的伙伴永远是森林——这是图林爱他的原因之一，如果他们没在一块，他们就不完整了。他只允许自己想象如何在贝烈格熟睡时亲吻他，从他的唇上问得些不敢开口过问的东西。如果贝烈格得知这一切会作何反应？也许是怜悯，并深藏在他惯有的锋利之下。

贝烈格的友谊和尊重对图林而言理所应当，不可或缺。于是他转而思考了无止尽的冬季补给问题，到底需要多少食物和燃料才能阻止他的手下回到那种无法无天的抢劫生活中去。贝烈格滚进他怀里，头顶摩擦他的皮肤，呼吸烘暖他的脖颈。图林用全神贯注中最全神贯注的注意力思考菜根的问题，熄灭了蜡烛。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的文笔真是越来越......
> 
> 对原著的理解也......
> 
> 哦......


End file.
